The objective is to investigate mechanisms of several genetic disorders in laboratory animals, the anemia of the Belgrade laboratory rat (b), the mottled trait (Mo), hemoglobin deficit (hbd), and sex-linked anemia (sla), in order to identify and elucidate genetically controlled steps in mammalian iron, copper and globin metabolism. The studies of b will include measurement of cytochrome oxidase activity and heme synthesis by liver mitochondria. The binding of 125I transferrin to sla/Y isolated duodenal epithelial cells will be examined and identification of the autofluorescent yellow material seen in the lamina propria of sla/Y duodenum will be pursued. Studies of hbd will include serum iron, total iron binding capicity and tissue iron measurements. The possibility of diminished globin chain synthesis will be investigated by hemoglobin electrophoresis and solubility studies on crosses between hbd/hbd mice of the Jena Halle strain and plus/plus mice of the Balb C strain. The effect of copper treatment on MoBr/Y mice will be investigated and the possibility of copper kinetic studies on isolated hepatocytes will be pursued.